Believe in Me
by euphoria6a
Summary: A rumor about Roxas with another causes problems with his relationship with Namine.Is he a cheater? Can he save the relationship? RxN
1. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rumors**

Roxas walked through his school grounds, hoping to find his girlfrind Namine, who he usually finds hanging out with Kairi at the lunchtables. He noticed her, but something in his gut told him she was not herself. And no wonder. Her head was down, and her hair covered her face. But he didn't do anything-just walked up to her to say hi.

"What's up, Namine?" He wrapped his arms around her, but to his dismay, she pushed him away. Now Roxas thought this was weird. Usually, Namine would give him a kiss or a hug, but this time she ignored him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked up and noticed Kairi, who was glaring at him. He got a little freaked out, so he looked down at his hands, playing with his black and white checkered bracelet on his left wrist.

"Is it true?" He heard Namine speak, so he turned to her, seeing nothing but her baby blue eyes filled with tears.

"Is what true?" He asked, until he heard a random guy call out his name.

"Hey, Roxas! Good job scoring Cindy!" The anonymous teen ran off with his group of friends.

"What is talking about?" Roxas muttered to himself. He turned at saw Kairi again, this time, her arms were wrapped around Namine.

"Don't act stupid! Saturday at Riku's party, you made out with Cindy from our history class!" Kairi blurted out, hugging Namine and trying to comfort her. Roxas was surprised- Cindy was a semi-popular girl known for being a slut.

"Roxas...a-are you cheating on me?" Namine was able to manage to say between sobs.

"Namine, don't say that! Of course I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"Would Kairi lie to me!" Namine stared at his blue eyes, and saw her reflection. Roxas, who stared back into her eyes, felt like he was going to cry. He had never cheated on Namine, his one true love. Cindy, who he was avoiding at the party, must have been kissing another guy, but it wasn't Roxas.

"Namine...you have to believe me..." Before he could finish his sentence, Namine pushed him away, and ran off to the school's main building.

"Ya happy now, chicken wuss!" Kairi grouched as she ran after Namine. Roxas just sat there. He never cheated on her, and now the whole school is saying he scored the biggest whore in all of Freshmen year. Thoughts ran over his head. What to do? Why him? How did this start? The bell rang, startling Roxas, as he grabbed his backpack and walked to first period.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lunchtime_

"Hey there Roxas!" Sora yelled out to his friend as Roxas turned around and saw a blue eyed boy his same age. It was like looking into a mirror, except Sora had brown hair, while Roxas was a blonde.

"Oh, hey." Roxas muttered, plopping his plate down in a nearby, empty table.

"Hey, aren't ya supposed to sit by Namine?"

Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't heard?"

"Yeah, I did...sorry man...look, I know you didn't kiss her, but you know kids these days...spreading rumors..." Roxas stared at his teriyaki, thinking about Namine.

_I miss you so much...baby, why is it us? You should better that I love you...that I would never hurt you in such a way..._ Roxas's mind was full of the drama that had just occured in his life, he did not notice a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Dude, you're crying." Roxas heard Sora inform him about the tear, and it startled him- he didn't realize it was even there. He quickly wiped it off, and looked at his far left, where Namine and Kairi were sitting, along with a couple of her friends.

"Oh, uh, didn't know it was there..." Roxas kept looking down at his lunch, hoping that things would get better. _This is just a dream, right? It will all go away soon...I just need to close my eyes..._ He opened his eyes, but everything was the same. He turned to Namine's direction, and noticed her in the same position as him- she was staring at her food, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Dude, I suggest you explain her what happened." Sora said, disturbing Roxas from spying on Namine. He turned to Sora, whose mouth was stuffed with teriyaki.

"But, she wouldn't believe me...besides, it was KAIRI who told her." Sora looked at him curiously. His girlfriend is the one who told Namine all this?

"I'll talk with her." Sora patted his friend's back and walked to the trash to throw away his leftovers. Roxas threw his untouched plate on the trash, and the two walked to the field to hang out with their friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted his girlfriend afterschool and gave her a hug.

"Hey Sora!"

Kairi kissed him in the cheek and layed against the fence to hear what Sora wanted to say to him-he brought her to the main school entrance to talk with her.

"Hey, uh. Have you been telling Namine that Roxas is cheating on her?" Sora looked over at Kairi, who crossed her eyes and arms. She looked at him, and he knew what she was going to say.

"I saw it. A blonde haired guy, same height as the chicken wuss, making out with Cindy! Geez, Sora, I can't believe you are even his friend!"

Sora was shocked- Roxas was his best friend, but he has known Kairi for a long time. Would Kairi lie? Would Roxas actually do that?

"But, Kairi..." Sora tried to explain to her that maybe it wan't even him...maybe it could have been another blonde kid. But it still didn't convince Kairi- she has never been wrong.

"Sorry, Sora. That's what I saw. And I will not let Namine be crushed by your little friend."

She walked away, hoping that she has made her point. Sora just stood there, thinking. Well, he didn't know what happened that night at Riku's party. All he knew is that he and Namine weren't there...could Roxas have done it? He walked away from the fence, and tried to keep up with Kairi-he forgot that he had to walk her home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat in his bed by his cell phone. Should he call Namine? He didn't know if she would just reject him. But his love life was at stake. He took a shot, so he picked up his Razr, and dialed Namine's cell number.

"342-5667..." He muttered. He waited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ring Ring!" went Namine's phone. She rushed to it, hoping it would be Kairi. She secretly hoped it would also be Roxas, to tell her that it was all a dream. That he truly loved her. She looked at the caller ID. Roxas. _Should I answer it?_ She ran from the phone, hoping it would stop ringing. But then, she needed to get over this. Her hand slowly reached the phone, and she answered it.

"H-hello?" Namine blurted out in a shaky voice. Silence.

"Can you meet me..." was all that came out of Roxas's mouth.

"Meet you where?" she was suprised that she had actually said that.

"Tomorrow at the Starbucks!" He quickly hung up, and she was confused. Should she go? She could ask Kairi, but she needed to learn to be independent. She decided to go, hoping that nothing bad would happen.


	2. Do You Believe?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts cast and all that stuff...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do You Believe?

Roxas sat in a small table at Starbucks, waiting for Namine. He realized she was a little late. He thought she wasn't going to come. That she would just ignore him again by the influence of Kairi. Just when he was throwing his drink away, he saw her walk in, wearing white as usual. She saw him, and slowly made her way to where he was sitting, not making eye contact with him.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." She still didn't make eye contact, and she stared at the napkins on the table. Neither of them spoke to each other until finally, Roxas felt it was best to speak what was in his mind.

"Namine, do you believe Kairi?" Roxas whispered.

"I-I...well...um..." She stuttered, not knowing what words to say to the guy she thought cheated on her.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you! That's why I turned down every girl in this school! Because you were the one that I truly wanted to be with!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead and blushed. He noticed her face turning pink, too. She looked down, staring at Roxas' hand, which was a couple of inches away from her's. She wished she could hold his hand, but that would mean she believed Roxas. So instead, she felt like she needed to tell him what was in her mind.

"But, Roxas! EVERYONE has been telling me you kissed Cindy, including Kairi! Seriously, she had a thing for you since you first met, and since I did not go to the party, it seemed like a good opportunity to just make out with her, right!"

"Dammit, Namine, just believe me! Would I ever lie to you!"

"So you're telling me that EVERYONE in the whole school is lying to me and you're telling the truth!"

"B-but I'm not lying! You gotta believe me, Namine! The whole school just likes to gossip about things they think they saw. They're attention whores!"

"So are you calling Kairi an attention whore?"

Roxas noticed her, with a confident face, but staring into her sky blue eyes, the tears that she has been holding back during their conversation. He wished he could hug her. He always comforted her if she was in a bad situation. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"No, I'm not." He said calmly. "I'm just saying that kids like them like to spread rumors for no damn reason. You can't succumb to them and believe them. Believe in me."

Namine noticed his hand, his warm hand that her hand layed against. She noticed his two black and white rings, and how she thought they looked funny when they first met. By little, she learned to appreciate him and who he is, no matter what sense of fashion he had.

"Give me one reason why I should believe you." She said calmly. Roxas stared into her eyes, like she did with his. He noticed her facial features, which was soft blonde hair, fair skin, and pinkish lips. _She is so pretty,_ he thought.

Namine noticed him, his big blue eyes examining her. She noticed him, with darker blonde hair, and a masculine face for a teenage boy. Neither could stop staring at eachother. When she looked into his eyes, she saw Roxas, the guy she fell in love with, the guy who loved her, the guy who kissed her lips, who she first made love with, who...betrayed her. Played with her emotions, and toyed with her like she was a doll. She knew she had no heart, but still felt the emotions that humans felt. She was crushed, like the world came to an end.

Roxas felt stupid, staring at her. He knew that he didn't do anything, but he had to win the trust of Namime again. He missed her, though she was right in front of him. He wanted to do something, anything to end this. He was so busy, staring at the girl he loved and all the thoughts that roamed through his head, he forgot the question she asked. _Give me one reason why I should believe you,_ he repeated the question in his mind. The answer was simple.

"Because, I love you. I love more than anything in this world." He found himself holding on to her hand, her soft hand, with his own. Her skin was so pure, so smooth, that he got closer to her. Was he going to do it? Was he going to...kiss her? Namine, on the other hand, was struggling to let go of his grip. He noticed him getting closer, so she did what she never expected. She loved him so much, but it didn't stop her. With her free hand, she slapped him right across the face.

"Damn!" He yelled, feeling the stinging on his cheek. He let go of her hand, rubbing it smoothly against his cheek. A tear slid down Namine's cheek. She never knew she would do that, nor had she ever dreamed of slapping him. Another tear escaped, while she struggled to keep her other tears from falling.

"What was that for!" He sort of grouched, watching Namine as she quickly wiped the tears off her cheek.

"I just can't...I can't do this!"

Namine felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears, and stormed out of the Starbucks, leaving a shocked Roxas sitting at the table all by himself. People have been filling Namine's head with wrong ideas of him. And she believed it. And what kills him the most is the fact that his best friend's girlfriend is the one supporting this whole lie. He couldn't blame Kairi, but he was still mad that she is convincing Namine to forget about him. He couldn't believe it. And the fact that she slapped him. He felt hurt, angry, sad, lonely. He just can't let Namine walk out of his life. He just can't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later..._

"Hey Roxas!" Sora yelled during another lunch break.

"Oh, hi." He muttered.

"Hey, did you hear? There's gonna be a dance celebrating Valentine's Day for the freshmen! The tone of Sora's voice indicated that he was excited about the party. Roxas, however, wasn't in the mood for such good news.

"Let me guess. You're going with Kairi, right?" Roxas smiled, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yup. She and Namine went dress shopping a couple of days ago." Roxas quicky looked over at Sora.

"Namine is...going? But she doesn't have a date, right?" He noticed a frown on Sora's face. He wasn't too sure he would want to hear this...

"Namine...got asked out...well, she asked Riku out...so, uh...sorry." _Namine asked Riku out? _was all that occured through his mind. Riku was crushing on Namine, but she never liked him. He and Riku weren't great friends, but still felt crushed and angry that he was going to a Valentine's party with his girlfriend.

"Dammit! Why Riku?" Roxas kicked a nearby trashcan, when he looked over and noticed Namine, talking with Riku, all smiley and cheerful. He loved the way she smiled. Her lips would form a big, soft grin that would make Roxas smile, and her perfectly white teeth, so bright. He would then kiss her, and she would giggle, making him laugh as well. But she had a different smile...the smile she gave Roxas was a true sign of happiness, proof that she was glad she was with him. But the way she looked, he knew her too long to know that she wasn't ruly happy. Besides, Riku's arm was around her, and he was so close to her...so close...his lips slighly pressed against hers...when he noticed Namine wrapping her arms around him.

He felt angry. They were just there, kissing, exposing themselves to the world. He felt like marching up to Riku and beating the crap out of him. And the worst part is that he and Namine didn't even break up. Sure, they were in a dilema, and they haven't kissed or held hands in a while, but no one said that it was over. Perhaps Namine felt it was, and it gave her permission to make out with Riku. He was so angry...his heart beat faster and he clenched his fists. He looked at them. They were still kissing. He was going to walk up to them, but the bell rang, and suddenly his anger slightly dropped. He grabbed his backpack and walked to class.


	3. A Kiss Tells All

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts cast...:P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Kiss tells All**

It seemed like all the freshmen students could only talk about the dance. Everywhere you went, students would be bragging about who they ere going to the dance with. Some girls bragged about their dresses, others their dates. Roxas had nothing to show. He had no date to the dance, nor did he buy his tux. A couple of girls asked him out, knowing that he and Namine were "over", but Roxas turned them down. He could think of no one but Namine.

"Hey, dude!" Sora appeared out of nowhere, with a grin on his face.

"Hey." Roxas muttered, once again.

"So, do you have a date to the dance?"

"Nah, I don't think I'm going." Roxas rested against the pole, looking at the school fountain.

"WHAT? Roxas, you have to go! It's the dance! If you don't go, the night wouldn't be as fun!"

"But what's the use of going if Namine is going with Riku?" Roxas remembered how Namine asked Riku, and he was sort of filled with the anger he felt a couple of days ago.

"Well, you'd better go! The party is tomorrow!" Sora rushed to go home, leaving Roxas by himself. _Should I go? _Roxas thought to himself. After a while of thinking, Roxas stood up, and rushed to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Valentine's Day_

The dance floor was really decorative. Pink and red hearts surrounding the walls and a table full of food, including cupcakes, pizza, and punch. There was plenty of room for all the students to dance, and the DJ provided a bunch of modern music, like rock, hip-hop, and rap. Girls in different colored dresses walking around with their dates, demanding them to grab 2 cups of punch. Sora and Kairi walked in, looking at the beautiful dance floor. Kairi wore a soft pink strapless dress, with little flowers decorating the top of her dress. Sora wore a black tux with stripes, and a pink tie to match Kairi's dress. Next to them was Namine and Riku. Namine wore a long, sparkly white dress, which matched with Riku's tie. The four walked to a nearby bench, where they sat and the boys went to the goodie table to get some punch.

Namine looked around, in awe, noticing how bright and pretty the dance floor was. Kairi, who was next to her, also was in awe. It was so pretty, and everything matched perfectly. Namine thought nothing would spoil this night. But it killed her, knowing that she will be spending a dance without Roxas, especially since it was Valentine's Day. She felt bad. She heard Sora tell Kairi that Roxas had no date, and that he would not be present, and she felt guilty.

_1 hour later..._

Everyone was dancing, and having a good time. Sora and Kairi were dancing to some hip-hop, while Namine stood there, shy, because she did not know how to dance hip-hop. Riku left her and found some girls to dance with. All Namine could do was watch him, and still think about Roxas. To get her mind off it, she went to the balconey, where she was alone, to think, and to be away from the noise.

_I miss you so much. I wish you could at least have a good time here..._ "Roxas, I wish you were here with me." She said out loud, looking at the stars.

"I am here with you."

Namine turned around, scared to hear someone else with her. She saw a blonde teen boy, dressed in a black tux and tie, holding a rose. Roxas. She smiled and ran to him, and gave him a hug. She couldn't believe she did that. But then she pulled away, giving Roxas a cold look.

"What are you doing here!" Namine grouched, trying not to sound sad.

"Well, you did want me here, did you?" Roxas handed the rose to Namine. She took it, while a smile formed over her face.But she quickly wiped it-she did not want Roxas to think she is happy that she is here.

"Well, I'm here with Riku, so I suggest you leave!" He walked closer to her, and she glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not leaving yet."

"Well, I don't want to be with a cheater now, so back off!" Roxas crossed his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not cheating on you! You're the one who was kissing Riku when we didn't break up!"

"Fine then. It's over, Roxas!" She threw the rose on the floor in disgust.

"Why didn't you go with that whore Cindy? She IS you're girlfriend!"

"Dammit, Namine, I have no feelings for her! Only for you! It was and it will always be!" He got a bit closer to her, looking through her eyes. He didn't notice anything besides her irises giving him a cold look.

"Prove it!" She dared him, crossing her arms.

Roxas then took a deep breath and got even closer to her. Before he knew it, he kissed her. He kissed her passionately, with his arms embracing her waist. She fought back for a second, trying to inturrupt their kiss by hitting his chest with her hands. But he kissed her in a way that made her stop. She closed her eyes, and began putting her arms around his neck. Roxas knew he wanted this so bad, but had to prove his point. His lips parted from hers, and his arms were free. She let go, touching her lips and looking up at Roxas. _Was that...real?_

"I guess I made my point. Goodbye Namine." Roxas past by her, leaving her all by herself in the balconey. The glass door shut when he left. She couldn't help but think about the kiss...the warm kisses she has missed for so long. Was he really telling the truth? He never cheated, right? And...is it really goodbye?...

"Hey, Namine!" Yelled out Riku when he stepped in the balconey.

"Hi."

"Wanna go back? The party's almost over, and we still have some time to chill out!"

"Um, ok." Namine followed him outside the dance floor to his car.


	4. Back Into Your Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts cast...you should know that by now... :-D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back into your Arms**

The following day was a normal school day. Everybody moaned, knowing that tomorrow would be the same classes, teachers, and homework. But they still kept on talking about the dance-who they danced with, who did what, and who had an embarassing moment that night. Everyone laughed, some cried, and others were just plain silly. That night was fun, indeed, but that didn't qualify for some people. Roxas was sitting at a bench with Sora, looking for a pen in his backpack, while Sora kept on talking about the great night that he and Kairi had.

"..and then we went to IHOP for some pancakes!" was all Roxas could hear. But something caught his interest.

"Did Namine and Riku go with you guys?"

"No. I overheard Riku telling some kid that he was going to 'try it on Namine.' Didn't know what he meant, but he took her to his car."

"What?" Roxas was filled with the anger again. "Why, I'm gonna kick the crap out of him if he hurt her!'' All of a sudden, Roxas noticed a note in his binder. He quickly opened it, wondering who it was from. "Sora, look!" Sora went to take a peek at the card Roxas held in his hand.

"Meet me at the boathouse at the pier at 3:00 sharp." Sora turned to Roxas. "Are you gonna go?"

"I dunno."

The bell rang, so Roxas grabbed his backpack and walked to his classrooms, like usual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas waited for 15 minutes for the anonymous person to get here. He sat on a wooden box, while looking at the sea through the window of the boathouse.. It was so blue, so beautiful, like Namine's eyes, he thought. Soon, he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

"Huh." He turned to find a pair of blue eyes, slighly covered by blonde hair. "N-Namine?"

She smiled.

"Hey, Roxas."

He stood up from his "seat" and looked over at Namine, who finally wore something other than white. She wore a baby blue tank top that matched her eyes, and jeans, which were her favorite.

"Why did you send me here?" Roxas asked.

"I need to talk to you." She stood beside him, and signaled him to sit beside her.

"About what?" Roxas felt like he knew what he was going to say.

"Well, I wanted to say...I'm sorry!" She rested her head on his shoulder, and he felt a sob from her. "Sorry for not believing in you...for betraying you...for leaving you for that jerk Riku!"

Roxas quickly stood up and looked at her. "What did he do to you!"

Namine looked up at him. "He...took me to the hills...and pressured me to...make love to him...so I slapped him...and..." She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her, angry at Riku. _How dare he do that to you, sweetheart,_ he thought.

"He will pay, watch!" Roxas replied, hugging her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Roxas..."

"What?" He kissed her head, smelling the sweet scent of honey in her blonde hair.

"Do you...want to get back together with me?"

Roxas felt a tear slid down his cheek when he heard her say that. "Of course I do!" He hugged her, and she looked up at him, pressing her lips against his. She kissed him passionately, like they did the day before. This time, neither interrupted, only got deeper with the kiss. Namine found herself falling into a couch that was there, pinned down by Roxas. She felt him trying to take off her tank top, which caused her to be uncomfortable. She knew what was going to happen next, but still couldn't forget how Riku did the same. She struggled to let go, until Roxas felt her letting go, so he parted from her.

"What happened?"

"S-sorry. It just brings me back nightmares with Riku."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. At least WE have done this before..." Roxas hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek, which was a bit wet from her tears.

"Roxas...I...love you."

"I love you too." The two spent the night looking at the sea, and recovering the dilema they have faced. They talked, cried, kissed, and laughed, but they knew that in the end, it will all be good. The two were lying down on the couch, gazing at the stars above the sea at night.

"There is no place I have to be to be this happy with you." Namine said, cuddling with Roxas, while his arms were wrapped around her.

"I would rather live a moment with you, than an eternity without you."

FIN


End file.
